Тhere isn't much I wouldn't do for you, the stupider, the better
by Mascota
Summary: [Skyward]. "Тhere isnʹt much I wouldnʹt do for you. Тhe stupider, the better." (Richelle Mead) Whump!Ward Angst!Team Skyward
1. Trap

It was a trap. And they fall in it. Ward and Skye are now surrounded for a bunch of men, black suits, dark glasses, and darker thoughts.  
They can't run away together, but for sake of his life, Ward will not allow them to hurt Skye.  
"Agent Ward, long time not see you"  
"Viktor. Let her go..."  
"to the point already, you were never the chit chat type of person"  
Ward is raising the gun. The men point to him with all the guns they have.  
"Last time I tell you, let her go..."  
"Or what, agent Ward?"  
Ward point the gun to his own head.  
"Or I kill myself, Viktor"

:::::::: S.H.I.E.L.D ::::::::

This is a preview. If you think I must continue it, tell me and I try.

English is not mi first languaje, so, please, if someone want to write with me, y aprecciate it.

Thanks


	2. Sacrifice

[Last chapter]

"Last time I tell you, let her go..."  
"Or what, agent Ward?"  
Ward point the gun to his own head.  
"Or I kill myself, Viktor"

:::::: SHIELD ::::::

"Do you think you can threaten me with that?  
there is nothing in the world I want more, that to see you dead" Viktor says.

"If I kill myself, it will be quick. Almost painless.  
Is that what you want most in the world?"

Viktor looks at the man who was holding Skye: "Let her go"

Skye looks at Ward with wide eyes, the tears were running down her cheek.

She will never leaves Grant there , she could not lets him alone.  
She could not allows Grant to sacrifices himself for her.

Ward looks carefully at Skye, and barely moves his head, like saying  
"Don t, Skye, you must leave, You are my only chance"

Skye nodded, and, with a broken heart, she run away.

Once Skye was out of sight, Ward lets drop the gun.

Before he could do anything else, he felt a dull pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

:::::: SHIELD ::::::

Special Thanks to: Guest who ask "but why would it matter to Viktor If Ward killed himself?" That is a great question!  
Camila de Argentina! Trataré de mejorar, pero me cuesta bastante.  
Skygirl713: Thanks!  
evershort Thanks! Like I tell you, I don't read those books, but I like the quote :)  
egrishma239: Yes, Ward Whump!  
akl110998233: Thank you, you were the first!


	3. Help-less

Skye ran with all her strength. Silently, she thanked Ward for all the hard training. She didn't know who this guy Viktor was, and what his past with Ward was, but she knew he couldn't be trusted.

Though she had been released, two enormous men were chasing her, getting closer and closer. Turning a corner, she skidded to a halt when she came to a dead end.

Slowly, the two men approached her.

They were huge.

Skye tried to remember what she had learned with Ward, but even the thought of her SO made her want to cry in frustration and fear, so she decided to act on instinct.

She ran to the first men and kicked him where every little girl knows hurts the little boys. That took him by surprise, and he fell in pain. It also surprised Skye, who never thought she was capable of doing it. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to enjoy her triumph. The second man used her hesitation to grab her by the hair, and the first man got up with hatred in his eyes.

"We'll kill you, you f*** crazy b***" he said, and pulled a knife from his jacket .

Skye closed her eyes, terrified and waiting for the pain of death.

But it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw two men, on the floor and unconscious, and above them was May, arms crossed.

"Are you going to be there all day, or can we go?" Skye breathed a quick gasp of thanks and disbelief, which May took as a sign to continue. "Where is Agent Ward?"

:::::: ::::::

When Ward awoke, his hands were tied to a pipe above his head. He was shirtless, and hanging just above the floor. His whole body felt sore, and his head felt like it would explode in pain.

"I'm glad you are awake, Agent Ward. I've been waiting to spend a long time in your company. I'm sure I'll enjoy it. You? Well, maybe not so much." With that, Viktor released the first blow.

:::::: ::::::

First of all, thanks to "tovictorsthespoils" for read the story and help with the grammar, and more! and Evershort and Camila for their reviews.


	4. Killer

John was sitting at a small table, flexing his arms and massaging his knuckles. He felt tired and sore. He looked up and turned to his companion.

"Rob! Be careful, you know the boss doesn't want us to touch his face."

Robert turned around, wiping the sweat with his shirtsleeve

"You shouldn't use my name in front of him, John, don't you ever think?" Rob told him.

"When he leaves here, it'll be because he can't talk to anyone anymore Rob. Don't worry about it."

"I don't understand the boss. Why does he take so much trouble with the poor guy, if he's going to end up dead anyway?"

"The boss doesn't pay us to understand, he pays us to work. Though I think we can take a break, seems like he's passed out again."

Robert turned to look at the prisoner, whose head was falling on his chest. He took a lock of hair and pulled to confirm that he was unconscious, and not pulling some trick, before finally letting it go and the prisoner's head fell back on his bare chest. Robert wiped his hands on his pants, leaving traces of sweat and blood. "Come on, I'll buy you a beer, and you can tell me how Matt's doing with the new baseball coach."

"Deal" replied John, thinking of his son, and that this work will always be better than that office work which Viktor is supposedly paying them for. Though Viktor was a boss he feared, he always made sure to have his employees legally contracted and with good health insurance. They also had burial insurance, but it was better not to think about that.

: : : : : : : :

Ward waited for the ruffians to leave.

He did not believe that his little trick would work, but it seems that this time luck was on his side. He had to find a way to escape from there. He knew it would be impossible for his friends to find him, much less rescue him. He was on his own, like he always had been before. He could do it. But it needed to be soon, he was becoming increasingly weak and fighting would be harder.

While he assembled in his head the escape plan, the door opened and Viktor entered.

"Grant, can I call you Grant?" Viktor approached a chair, and sat before him. Grant looked at him fiercely. Since they began torturing him, he had tried to show no pain. And he had succeeded for most of the time. Grant knew that Viktor wanted to see the pain on his face, and until Viktor got what he wanted, Grant would have more time. "Tell me Grant, you ever think about Tommy? I think about him all the time. When I see you, I can only think of him. Do you ever regret what you did? Do you ever regret killing him, my little Thomas, my only reason to live, MY SON!"

"Never. I have made mistakes, and done things I'm not proud of, but killing Thomas was not one of those. The world's a better place since he 's not here."

Viktor rose with a roar born of absolute rage, and taking a metal pipe that was on the table, unleashed a violent blow on the ribs of the prisoner. Ward felt the air shoot from his body, and not return. The pain came and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, a biological reaction that even the best SHIELD agent could not avoid. He tried to breathe and regain control of his body, but the second blow sent him into darkness.

: : : : : : : :

"He killed his only son, Thomas, eighteen years old" said Coulson, debriefing his team. Skye's eyes widened, as did Fitz's and Simmons'. May just nodded, understanding. Skye knew that killing people was part of the job for a Level 7 agent of SHIELD. But she can't imagine Agent Grant Ward doing that...it's wrong. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't kill young innocent people, do they?

"Viktor wants revenge." says May. Coulson nods.

"Why?" asks Skye. Coulson seemed confused. "I already told you, Grant killed his son"

"No! I mean, why did Ward kill Thomas?"

: : : : : : : :

Thanks again to tovictorsthespoils!

and thanks to xxxFluffyFerretxxx, evershort and Hotchocolate329 for R&R :)


	5. May-Day

"You see, Agent Ward, I apologize for my lack of control. It will not happen again. In fact, your stay here will become rather rewarding."

"F*** you, Viktor." Ward could hardly breathe, and when he did, the pain from his broken ribs was almost unbearable.

"Oh, don't be mad at me, after all I've done for you. In fact, I'm organizing a small game, a party, persay, in your honor." Grant did not look, but the way Viktor had said his last sentence sent chills through his spine. "Yes, after giving it much thought, I decided it's not fair for only the two of us to have fun. There are so many people who received your attention while you've worked for SHIELD, and all are eager to give back." Victor told him. "Tonight we'll start an auction, and I'll be auctioning off one-hour appointments between you and whoever offers the most money. Then we'll see just how much your victims appreciate you, Agent Ward, and how much time are you able to withstand."

You." Viktor told one of his thugs. "Watch him, and make sure nothing happens to him before his appointment tomorrow. I'm going to the city for a meeting, but I'll be back early tomorrow morning." Finally, Viktor left.

Grant decided he couldn't wait any longer; he could not take much more of Viktor, and who knows what those who would win the auction had in mind. He had a unique opportunity, and he had to take it. Grant tried to look defeated... he did not have to work hard.

"Water... please" The guard took the bait, and when he approached with the glass, Ward took a sip. When he turned around, Ward summoned all the strength he had left and wrapped his legs around the guard's neck, squeezed with all his might until the guard fell unconscious. Ward fell to the floor, his shoulder, quite abused, had dislocated in the fall. He took a moment to catch his breath and regain control of his own body. _I cannot stop now, _he thought, and looked around the room for a weapon in order to confront the men behind the door. He wanted to fix the shoulder, but if he wasted time, he wouldn't escape. It would be safer to endure pain and deal with it when he was free.

He took his leather jacket, which had hung on a chair, and put it on. At least he did not feel so exposed. He also grabbed the metal bar that Viktor had used the day before, knowing it would have to suffice.

He cautiously opened the door, where two men were behind it. He hit one with the bar, knocking him unconscious, and when the second turned around Ward landed a blow on the head. Ward could see the compounds exit. He had been locked in a shed in a larger storage facility. If he could gets out without being seen, he'd have a chance.

He carefully crossed behind the containers; he heard voices and laughter not far away. Apparently, the rest of the thugs were playing poker. He reached the door and opened it, The sense of freedom filled him. Sunlight blinds him for an instant, but when his vision was back, he found three men aiming their guns at him. It had all been in vain. He felt all his will abandoned him, but he did not want to fall in front of them, his pride was too strong.

While the men laughed and mocked at his failure, Ward looked down, defeated. In that moment he felt a powerful shove of air, and when he looked up, the three men were on the floor, and Melinda May was standing in front of him, directing at him one of her typical looks.


End file.
